Rose's Blood
by Princess Of Flames
Summary: Fuyuka finds an ordinary looking flower and takes it home but what she doesn't know is that this flower is the key of accessing the power of the Omega dimension. OCs wanted
1. Chapter 1

**Angel: Yo!**

**Crystal: here she is again! with another fic!**

**Angel: a story about my 2 favourite animes Inazuma eleven and Winx club**

**Tsurgi: Angel doesnt on Winx or Inazuma**

* * *

Many years have passed since the defeat of the Wizards of the dark circle and Magix is finally at peace. The young winx fairies got married and started a family. They all lived a peaceful life in magix

Until one day, a vortex ripped open at a garden where it threw a black rose on the ground.

A young 14 year old girl with purple hair was known as Kudou Fuyuka spotted the rose and took it with her not knowing the evil stored with in that innocent looking flower.

* * *

**Angel: sorry I know it's really short but it's really late in the night, I have to go to bed. Your OC must be a daughter or son of one of the winx if he/she is a fairy or specialist alright? I want 4 villains as well so here is the OC form:**

**Name:**

**Nick name:**

**Age: (13-16)**

**Gender:**

**Date of birth:**

**Crush:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Family:**

**Like:**

**Dislikes:**

**Casual clothes:**

**Formal clothes:**

**For fairies:**

**Bounded pixie:**

**Winx:**

**Charmix:**

**Enchantix:**

**Element: (you can have at max2)**

**Spells:**

**Flaws:**

**For specialist:**

**Weapon:**

**Strengths":**

**Flaws:**

**Extra info:**

**Angel: is anyone interested in being Fuyuka's love interest?**

**Villain OC Form:**

**Name:**

**Nick name:**

**Gender:**

**Date of birth:**

**Crush: (optional)**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Family:**

**Like:**

**Dislikes:**

**Clothes:**

**Element: (you can have at max2)**

**Spells:**

**Flaws:**

**Extra info:**


	2. Chapter 2

It has been years since the magic dimension has been attacked by the Dark Forces. Peace and harmony has enveloped all the realms within and beyond the magical dimension, the winx girls have gotten married and have grown a family and lived in peace. Little did the people know that a new threat approaches as a gateway filled with void energy ripped open in the fabric of space, time and dimension which sent a black beautiful rose to Earth. It seemed harmless but things aren't always that meet the eye.

At long last it's prey had arrived; a girl with purple hair and blue eyes known as Kudou Fuyuka found it and took it with her, little did she know that it is the key of unleashing the greatest threat the universe has ever laid eyes upon.

**OXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXO**

Headmistress Faragonda sat on the chair in her office with Miss Grazelda by her side whose gaze was fixed upon the headmistress "Grazelda I fear that a great threat approaches which once led to the extinction of magix"

Miss Grazelda gasped "Headmistress surely it can't be…."

"I'm afraid it is Grazelda and Headmistress Griffin and the Headmaster of Red Fountain too sense it. Alas! The winx won't be able to help us either since they arte now the rulers of their home realms so they can't just abandon their people in these times. I believe our new generation must be the ones to put a stop to it" Headmistress Faragonda explained grimly. Miss Grazelda was lost for word when someone knocked the door.

"Come in" Headmistress said politely as some people entered the room. "Good Morning Headmistress" the winx greeted their old headmistress.

"Good evening, please take a seat" she replied and gestured them to a seat.

"Wow! Alfea is so big and pretty! I can't wait to start going to Alfea!" said an excited voice of a girl with fiery red hair which reaches her mid back, sparkling blue eyes and pale skin known as Fiera.

"I'm glad you like Alfea. I have something really important to tell you all" said the headmistress whose tone changed abruptly into serious, she snapped her fingers and an image of darkness erupting from the ground and releasing a black rose onto the Earth.

"As you can see here that a gateway has been ripped open which is filled with dark energy and that flower you see is the Bleeding Rose which looks all innocent but it is a key to the Omega Dimension" said headmistress.

"E-excuse me" said a shy young voice belonging to Kamali who curly mid-back length brown hair where she had a blue beret on, She had her gaze fixed on the ground.

"Yes Kamali?" the Headmistress asked softly.

"That flower, Bleeding Rose, how is it dangerous?" Kamali asked in a barely audible voice

"Good question dear, the Bleeding Rose, whoever takes hold of it soon gets possessed by it and become a Black Fairy or Sorcerer and will unleash the greatest threat to the magic dimension which once led to our extinction" Faragonda blurted out

Everyone gasped "Headmistress… where is the rose? We can go look for it and…" Layla trailed off as Faragonda raised her hand to stop her from speaking.

"You see, in times like this the rulers of their realms must be there for their people so you girls can't go to Earth but…" Faragonda paused and glanced at every face of the winx's children and then resumed "I believe that our new generation must be the ones to save us from this crisis"

The Winx and Specialist glanced at their teenage children "We're going to go on a mission? All right! This is gonna be awesome!" Elle the daughter of Layla and Nebu shouted in excitement.

"Hell yeah, I can't wait for us to get started" exclaimed Alexia giving Elle a high five. Layla giggled but Roxy had some doubts "I don't know… what if they get hurt?"

"Oh come on mom! We aren't toddlers! We know how to use magic" Amarante complained who had long wavy brown hair with blonde highlights.

"Yeah, Axel, Skylar and I will look after the girls. You can count on us!" said Akira and Skylar who had blond hair like his dad, Sky, that goes up to his neck, cyan eyes and has sort of pale skin and Axel who had purple hair with blue ends messy spiky hair, icy blue eyes and a muscular body nodded "You can count on us"

"For the record we know how to fight and use magic, it might end up in us saving you guys!" Ariane said and all the girls even the shy Kamali glared at the boys.

"Yeah, I feel so much safer right now after hearing you bickering" Riven said sarcastically and got nudged in the ribs by Musa "OW! What was that for?"

"Stop being so rude to them, You are saying it as though we never had any arguments" Musa scolded and gave him a glare.

"But Musa…"Riven began to protest but was cut off by Nebu "Now, now Riven. Let's not start arguing"

Riven pouted and the girls giggled, Sky sighed and said under his breath "Some things never change"

Miss Grazelda clear her throat which made everyone remember that they were in the presence of the Headmistress Faragonda and Deputy Headmistress Gazelda. "Sorry" Flora said politely

"It's all right, now you all must be prepared on what lies ahead of you. Whoever took the Bleeding Rose lives in Inazuma Town in Japan. If you require anything or need help call us" Faragonda instructed.

"Right!" the teens said in union

They all headed out to the gates "Now all of you good luck and Elle don't be too violent okay?" Layla said and Elle rolled her eyes, with a flash of light the teens were gone


End file.
